


Propsects of the World

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve retires instead of going rogue.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #13:B2Sunny,I2Prospects,N2Olive Tree,G2Mountain,O2Growing Old





	Propsects of the World

The sky was just turning a brilliant blue as Steve slowed to a walk. He still liked to get up before the dawn and go running but now it was more for the pleasure of it than anything else. As he walked into the hut he shared with Bucky he announced, "It's going to be sunny today."

"Of course it is," Bucky mumbled from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

Steve smiled to himself and grabbed his portable easel and pencils. He took them outside and settled down on the ground underneath one of the trees. He activated one of his Kimoyo beads and brought up the book he'd been using as source material, "Prospects of the World." He flicked his fingers, flipping through the different pages of landscape photography in the holograph before deciding on one. He was just finishing the basics of his sketch when Bucky joined him outside.

Bucky came up behind him to look at his drawing. "Mountains and... is that an olive tree?"

"Yep."

"Another one you're sending to Stark?"

"Yep."

Bucky shook his head in exasperation but there was still a slight grin on his face. "Do you think he'll ever figure out that we're not actually in the places you send him pictures of?"

Steve finished up a detail on the tree and looked up at him. "I hope we end up growing old before he does. Retirement suits you."

Bucky smiled at him, his eyes going soft and wrinkled at the corners. "You too."


End file.
